This Fast-Track application proposes the development of a college binge drinking prevention program called e-Studentbody.com (Alcohol), which will be based at a college lifestyle and health website called e- Studentbody.com. The program is designed to be offered through colleges and universities to help students decrease the negative consequences associated with binge drinking. The need for this product arises from the increase in alcohol misuse among college students and the subsequent resistance of college students to seek traditional services such as counseling to deal with the problems associated with binge drinking. The majority of students want unassisted methods of obtaining prevention information. To address this need, the current application combines state-of-the-art knowledge about tailoring preventive strategies with advances in Internet- based technologies. Students will receive private, self-paced prevention information, including an alcohol profiling questionnaire, alcohol information modules, peer stories, message boards for mutual support, and the option of written and graphical feedback at the end of every session. Phase I will yield production and usability/acceptance testing of a demonstration version of the e-Studentbody.com website. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial impact of this project is very promising. We will encourage colleges and universities to link to e-Studentbody.com through their websites. Offering empirically-based content with a systematic motivational and skill-building approach would allow these universities to offer students meaningful education and interventions for binge drinking. We envision that this website would generate revenues through the sale of advertising space and health-related products.